


AC 126 YVR --> YYZ

by closer2fine



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, in-flight conversations, mentions of other relationship, wine and beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closer2fine/pseuds/closer2fine
Summary: He’s a bit of a captive audience right now. Not really anywhere to go at 30,000 feet.“I’m getting a glass of wine. You should have a beer.” She taps his arm and motions for the flight attendant.





	AC 126 YVR --> YYZ

**Author's Note:**

> To the Babes Supporting Babes GC (aka the greatest people you will ever meet)
> 
> I've been doing RPF since we had to hide it in locked LJ communities, so no shame here.

 

There’s a soft ding as the fasten seatbelt sign turns off and the Captain informs everyone they’ve reached cruising altitude.

It’s been a quiet takeoff. A quiet day after two signings with a little press squeezed in. Leaving Vancouver, a place with so many memories, always feels a little bittersweet. 

“Relax and enjoy the flight. Thank you for choosing Air Canada.”

There’s a soft chuckle in the first class seat next to hers.“Like we have a choice, eh?”

“Nice work if you can get it,” she smiles.

They haven’t talked much since the tour ended. There were the standard wardrobe coordination texts, car schedules and a final pass on their Walk of Fame speech.

And one subject they’ve avoided. Completely.

He’s a bit of a captive audience right now. Not really anywhere to go at 30,000 feet.

“I’m getting a glass of wine. You should have a beer.” She taps his arm and motions for the flight attendant.

“I’m fine, Tess.”

“A pinot grigio and a Molson, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Virtue. Meal service will begin in about an hour.”

"Thank you, Rachel.”

The drinks appear a few moments later and Tessa raises her glass in a toast.“We did it. We survived.We’re done.”

"Don’t say that.”

“Scott?”

“Done.  We aren’t….done.”

“I mean, yes, we still have the CBC special in February with the official announcement, which reminds me, your mother was going to send some VHS footage she found—“

“Tessa.”

“What?”

“Maybe we should talk about…it.”

She sips her wine.It’s airplane wine, but it’ll do the job.“Okay, Scott. Let’s talk about it.”

“I should have told you.”

“I would have liked to know more than 36 hours before the car picked us up for Special Olympics, yes.” Her voice is controlled. Not icy, but level.

“It’s new.”

“I know.”

“And you and I—“

“We made no promises. No definitions.”

(She tries to not think about the conversation with her sister in France. No, they hadn’t defined it. It was all going well. There was no need to.)

“Tess, I—“

“You know one of the things I love the most about you is how open you are with your emotions, your feelings….your needs.”

He winces at the word “love.”

“I want us to be so, so happy, Scott. You and I. We deserve it.”

"I want that, too.”

It’s unsaid, but in the quiet moment between them they both silently admit they figured it would be with each other.(It still can be.)

“Good.” She clinks her wine glass against his untouched beer.

“I want—“

“I think we need some time away from each other,” she interrupts.

“T—“

“You know my Dad was at the Walk of Fame dinner? We’ve been talking a little bit.”

Scott had seen Jim Virtue at one of the family tables, but he knows it’d been a good long while since Tessa’s father had been to one of their events.

“Wow. That’s great.”

“Jordan and I are going to spend Christmas Eve with him.Casey and Kevin see him pretty often.I think I’m ready.”

This is her gentle way of letting him know she won’t be at the annual Moir Christmas Eve dinner.(The first she’ll have missed in years.)

“I’ve already talked to your Mom about it. And I’ll make sure my gifts are dropped off well before the madness.”

“I see.” His voice is tight.

“And then Jord got this crazy idea about going to New York City for New Year’s Eve, so we’ll leave the day after Christmas for a little sister time.”

It occurs to him that this 5-hour flight might be the last time he sees her in 2018.

The year _everything_ happened.

And he feels like he can’t breathe.

He defaults. “Gee, Virtch. I don’t have your Christmas present on me right now.”

“I think this year has been enough.”

There’s something formal in her choice of “enough.”

She lays her hand on his and draws his eyes up to hers.“You’re my best friend, Scott. The best moments of my life have been with you.”

“And the worst.”

“We can call it a push," she says softly.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he says quietly.

“I do.”

She’s seen this movie before. And the sequel. And the one after that. She won’t hold his heart hostage.

It’s the right time to take a break.

“So I’ll meet you in Montreal in January. The meetings with Sam and Marie about Australia—”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

The silence stretches between them, she folds her hand into his and leans her head against his shoulder.

“Anything else for you two?” Rachel the flight attendant breaks the moment.

"No, thank you. We’re done for now,” Tessa says.

 

**-40-**


End file.
